The Falena Story
by genki-escapist
Summary: It is Georg Prime's trial for assassinating the Falena Queenunder the orders of the King. With the Queen and King both dead, the Crown is forced upon their only child, the beautiful Selena.


**Author's Note: **Now, I have always thought this would be interesting. A bunch of cool Suikoden characters are from Falena, or at least, made references to it. I have always been curious about the Queendom of Falena. This is a speculation ficcy I made more than a year ago, totally true to the story of Suikoden 1 & 2 what I know of it at least. It is also very much connected to the AngelWind Trilogy. Blue Moon will kill me because the Falena I presented here wasn't the one he was talking about; puts on an ominous tone in voice a deep dark place with slavery and assassins working directly for the Queen. In any case, I revised the fic to work those facts in the story too, but not in the way the Suikosource people would expect/want. ^^;;;;;;;;;; And I wasn't able to revise the time thing cos… the story wouldn't have worked then. ^^;;;;;;;;;; You'll see why. Again, this is speculation!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Suikoden Series then this stuff wouldn't be here in ffnet. It would be published in print worldwide, in 47 different languages!!! Hwahahahahahahahaha!!!! But I don't own Suikoden and its lovable chars…**

The Falena Story 

****

****

            "The High Council of Falena versus Sir Georg Prime," the Lady Lorelai announced. "The Knight Georg Prime is charged with high treason, rebellion and murder of the Queen Lianna Lannaes Taur couer Falena." She gave the traitorous Knight a cold glare. _I will not let you get away with murdering Queen Lianna. I swear!!_

            "May the Defendant step up the podium, please." The Grand Adjudicator ordered, more than requested.

            Georg Prime obeys the order; he didn't have a choice anyway. The Jurisdiction Hall was packed with people, all of them nobles—commoners aren't allowed to step foot deeper than the Throne Room into the Castle. This audience regarded Georg Prime with the kind of attention reserved for exotic beasts at the fairs. All were curious and feeling a strange sort of thrill at witnessing the fall of the Queen's greatest Knight.

            "How do you plead, Sir Georg Prime?" The Grand Adjudicator demanded.

            "………" The Knight's reply was silence. Intrigued whispers wafted through the Hall; scandalized by his silence, all thinking of the same thing—guilty.

            "Again, how do you plead, Sir Georg Prime? Guilty or not guilty?"

            "………" More whispers. The Hall was buzzing with the sounds of hypocritical nobles, all feeling they had the right to judge the man that stood before them.

            "Order!!" The Grand Adjudicator declared. "Since the Defendant chooses not to answer the question, the High Council will consider him, innocent until proven guilty."

            Lorelai gasps in surprise. "But your Honor—it is beyond reasonable doubt that Georg Prime has committed a crime to the Queen and the State!!"

            "Lady Lorelai," the Grand Adjudicator said in an impatient tone. "If what you say about _Sir _Georg Prime is true, then this trial would not have taken place. Furthermore, as long as _Sir _Georg Prime has not been relieved of his title as Knight, you will address him as Sir."

            Lorelai gritted her teeth together, swallowing a retort before she can say it. _These old politicians, they hate young blood. They especially hate me because I am one of the people responsible for halting the rebellion. _Lorelai frowned. _Who knows how many of them are really supporters of the King, letting those fighters do the dirty work. Now that they have failed, they are feeling less secure of their power. _She resisted the urge to smirk. Well, if they want this trial to go the hard long way so they can gain control once more, she'll just have to do something about it.

            _For Queen Lianna… and for Princess Selena…_

* * *

_      "If you think I will surrender to you Carlos, think again." Queen Lianna hissed, her melodious voice not quite hiding the venom in her words. Her red curls seemed to be alive as she slinked towards the King, her blazing green eyes challenging his blue-eyed gaze._

_      "Please, Lianna…" King Carlos drawled. "I do not wish to hurt you but I will not take no for an answer. Give up your Crown and make me King—of the Falena Kingdom."_

_      "You ambitious fool!!" Queen Lianna cried. "I am the Queen of the Queendom of Falena. I inherited this title from my mother, and Selena will inherit it from me!! I will never allow you to steal my daughter's rightful inheritance!!"_

_      King Carlos shook his head; raven hair swaying. "Our daughter you mean."_

_      "From this moment on, you are not Selena's father. And you are not my husband. I am divorcing you, right now!!"_

_      "Now who's the ambitious one?" King Carlos laughed; the twinkle in his seemingly innocent, cornflower blue eyes belied his motives. "A Queen divorcing his King?? Unheard of!!!"_

_      "You are no longer the King, Carlos." A determined look settled in her green eyes._

_      "No Lianna," Carlos said, his blue eyes just as determined. "I _am_ the King and this will be _my _Kingdom."_

_      "Never!!"_

_      "This rich land was never meant to be under a matriarchy. All lands, to prosper, are governed by Kings. Queens are there merely for social purposes, and for producing an heir."_

_      "How dare you!!" The Queen shook a finger at his face. "Since time immemorial, the Queendom of Falena has been as it is now. I will never let you change it!!" _

_      "Consider your situation Lianna," King Carlos said. "I am armed. You are not. I have the support of 90% of your male Knights, 30% of all your soldiers and many of the people support me. Even your assassins have betrayed you." King Carlos motions for the firebird, a red-clad assassin with poisoned knives._

_      "Killey…" Queen Lianna spat, more disgust than surprise in her voice._

_      "You are trapped here with just your personal retinue, all of them ladies. So you see," King Carlos sneered. "You have to surrender."_

_Queen Lianna shook her head. "You forget, I have by my side my Knight… the greatest swordsman in the land—Georg Prime." Queen Lianna turned to the Knight. "Execute Carlos at once."_

_Slowly, Georg Prime made his way… to stand between the two battling royals. King Carlos smirked, "Well, what are you waiting for? _KILL!!"__

_Georg Prime swiftly drew his sword and embedded at Queen Lianna's side._

_"Georg!!" Queen Lianna gasped, her shock overriding the pain. The Knight drew out his bloody sword, his face expressionless. "H-how… could you?.."_

_"You see my dear, he has been doing undercover work for me as well." King Carlos said. He catches Queen Lianna before she fell. "I'm sorry, beloved one."_

_"I, I…" Queen Lianna weakly raised one hand, making a signal._

_Just then, an unnoticed ninja jumped down from the ceiling. A single dagger flew to the King's back, mortally wounding him._

_"Agh!!" King Carlos growled._

_"Good work, Kage." Queen Lianna said. "And I, I apologize to you too, Carlos."_

"QUEEN LIANNA!!!!!!!!!"

_The doors of the Throne Room flew open, a horde of female Knights entered. _

"MOTHER!! FATHER!!" _9 year-old Princess Selena appeared as well, her anguished cries ringing throughout the Throne Room._

_      The enthusiastic bounty hunter Lorelai shouted: _"FOR QUEEN LIANNA!!! FOR PRINCESS SELENA!!!"

_      A battle broke out; the Queen's retinue finally jolted to action at the presence of their comrades and the wails of the Princess. The King's supporter's, not to be outdone, met them head on._

_Completely oblivious of the fighting around her, Princess Selena ran. Curly red hair flying, blue eyes filled with tears—she ran to her dying parents' side._

_"Oh my mother!! My father!!" Selena weeped._

_      "Selena… sorry…" King Carlos managed to say._

_      Queen Lianna raised her hand to stroke her beautiful daughter's cheek. Then her hand slid down._

_      The King and Queen were dead. Selena, their only child, was all alone._

_      "No mother!!! No father!!! Don't leave me, please!!!" Selena sobbed. "Don't leave me all alone!!!"_

_      "Mother, father, why?? Why… and of all days, today…why on the day I was born???…"_

* * *

      A rebellion occurred in Falena. No other nation knew about this—except for Harmonia, their ally, with an almost unshakeable allegiance.

      _Poor Selena. _Sasarai thought, gazing out from the window of his carriage.

      Looking out at the road towards Celesta, the capital of Falena, Sasarai would never have believed that it was a land rent by rebellion just a couple of days ago. The Queendom of Falena is definitely one of the most marvelous States in the Known World.

      _And now, she will have to bear its burden… _Sasarai sighed sadly. _Oh Selena…_

How can this happen to her, is there any justice in the world?? Sasarai frowned. He was not much older than her, he had just turned 12… but he often feels much, much older than she was. And an impulse to protect her.

      _No, it is not fair for Selena to be catapulted unto the throne like so. I may be young, but I've always known when they will turn me into High Priest… when I turn 13… But Selena never had time to prepare. What a cruel world._

      Ever since Selena was born, she and Sasarai had been engaged. A fixed marriage, but it certainly would not be a forced one—they had loved each other since childhood. _Uh, early childhood. _Sasarai corrected himself, realizing they were still children after all.

      _"When we grow up, I will take you away from here." Sasarai vowed; his mouth set in a stubborn line. "No matter what happens."_

_      "You don't have to do that… I will marry you Sasarai…" Selena smiled sweetly at him. "I will never marry anyone else…and when the Queen says never, she means never!"_

_      "You're not Queen though," Sasarai said dubiously._

_      "Not now, but I will be." Selena giggled._

      "Ah, Selena." Sasarai sighed. The moment after he said it, he realized he had said it aloud. His eyes flew open and he saw that everyone else in the carriage had turned to him. He turned bright red.

      "It's best that you wake up, my Lord." 12 year-old Joane said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

      "I was not sleeping," Sasarai said.

      "Oh, but you were daydreaming."

      Sasarai gave her a glare that would send any other Harmonian magician-in-trainee run to the other direction. She just gave him a cocky smile however. She was his best friend after all and his most loyal companion. Joane has always been around him since her father is a great General, and her mother is a brilliant Strategist; therefore, closely linked to the government. Among all the other noble children, Joane was the one he connected with best… maybe because, with her black hair and black eyes, her appearance was even farther from that of other first-class citizens. Sasarai didn't even know how in the world Joane's blond-haired, blue-eyed father was allowed to marry Joane's mother, whom she took after. And how they managed to rise in the ranks of nobility so.

      "You must not be so restless, Lord Sasarai." His wizened adviser, Waffu, said. "Celesta is not much farther."

      "A mere 10 kilometers or so, my Lord." Clive, the young Howling Guild Officer, said.

      Sasarai groaned. "It would not take so long if we did not ride this, this—_monster _of a carriage."

      "Do not say that my Lord." Waffu scolded. "We need to ride vessels worthy of our status. A swift war carriage is hardly proper for a future High Priest and his retinue.

      Sasarai grumbled, unable to suppress the boy in him. "It would not be so uncomfortable without that _thing _making a racket beside us." He pointed at the carriage beside them, making _clackety-clack-clack-clack _sounds as it rolled along the road. "What is in it anyway?"

      "Presents." Waffu replied, absently smoothing at his robes.

      "What for?"

      "Princess—I mean, Queen Selena."

      Sasarai frowned at the word _Queen. _He almost felt that Waffu was trying to irritate him. "Why are there so many presents for Selena??"

      _"You don't know???" _Joane asked incredulously.

      Sasarai frowned at her. "Don't annoy me, Joane, and just answer my question."

      Joane raised one dark eyebrow. "No Sasarai. You'll have to know these things." She gave him a smug smile. It truly made Sasarai feel sick to his stomach.

      _These things?.. What things?? _Sasarai gave Joane a sideways glare. _A girl thing… yes, that must be it._

* * *

            Lorelai instinctively wraps her cloak around herself, as if for protection. She hated the dungeons. But her determination kept her going on; deeper and deeper into the dark, damp stone corridors. _For Queen Lianna and for Princess Selena…_

            It was odd. She was not one to be so loyal and attached to an employer, much less a ruler. But Queen Lianna, like all the Queens before her, somehow stood for everything a woman wanted to be—wise, strong, in control, yet always a woman. Queen Lianna had symbolized hope for the women; in a patriarchal world, her Queendom stood out, shining like a jewel. 

_And this… is for all of us…_

            She had reached the deepest part of the dungeon, a part hardly used. But it was occupied now, by the few rebels skillful enough not to get killed during the systematic slaughter by the Queen's supporters. The land had been purged of the late King's supporters; most of them dead, the rest are in this dungeon.

            _To get the rightful outcome in Georg Prime's on-going trial…_

She had reached one of the deepest parts of the dungeon. Georg Prime was confined even deeper into the dungeons.

            She stopped in front of a cell. "Firebird," she addressed her rival bounty hunter.

            Killey grudgingly turned to her. "What?"

            "I have a proposal…" Lorelai whispered.

            "I am not interested in having any sort of deal with you." Killey said harshly.

            "I doubt it. Without pulling any strings, you will remain here, in prison, the rest of your life." Lorelai pointed out. "I will make sure of it."

            _Hmp… she is right. _"And what kind of proposal would you offer me, your rival in the Quest of the Sindarin Treasure?" Killey sneered.

            Lorelai bit back her anger. She was losing her patience with him. "A fair deal."

            "Oh ho ho… fair??" Killey snorted. "Just what is fair to you anyway, bounty hunter?"

            "Listen Killey," Lorelai said angrily. "You have something I need. As long as you give it to me, you'll be all fine and dandy. I can get you out of prison. You can resume the Quest—and find treasure." _I cannot let him delay me, Princess Selena's coronation is just a few hours away._

            Killey's ears perked up at this. _Bingo! _Lorelai smiled smugly.

            "What is it you want?" Killey demanded.

            "Georg Prime sentenced to solitary imprisonment for life, with no chance to appeal. I need you to be the witness."

            Killey snarled. "You can expect nothing from me then. I will never sell out an ally."

            "Ally??" Lorelai widened her eyes in mock shock. _He is being high and mighty now, trying to hold unto his false principles. But he will crumble. He has the heart of a bounty hunter. Any other supporters of the King here, these survivors, they would never agree to be a witness against their fellow supporter. Yes, it can only be the Firebird. He is not like them._

"Bounty hunters have no allies," Lorelai said. "Only clients."

            Killey turned to her, confused.

            Lorelai continued, "We answer to whom bids highest. The late King—he did offer you greater than what you receive from the Queen, didn't he?"

            "He did."

            "Don't you see? You aren't a rebel, like the rest of them. You are a mercenary." Lorelai smiled shrewdly. "Besides, there is always hope for you—after all, you did not kill the Queen."

            "………"

            "Think about it Firebird."

            "Why should I trust you?"

            "Because I'm giving you a chance for freedom!"

            "I don't trust you at all."

            Lorelai opened her mouth to make a retort but someone interrupted her.__

"Lady Lorelai?"

            Lorelai turned to the sound of the voice, annoyed. "What?"

            A slave, in white robes with bare hands and feet. It drew nearer, halting three feet away from her—a distance slaves are supposed to keep between them and those of higher rank. "State visitors have arrived," the slave said, keeping its gaze to the floor, as was the rule. "From Harmonia."

            _Sasarai!!_ _Yes, it is the Coronation after all. Princess Selena will be so glad…_

"I will come back, Firebird. Until then, you think about what I've just said."

* * * 

            "In behalf of the High Council, the Royal Army and the People… I proclaim Your Highness, Selena Liannas Marit couer Falena, the Queen of Falena."

            Selena gracefully bowed as the Falena Crown was placed on her curly red tresses. Her poise belied her age; she stood up and faced her subjects—letting all of them see her radiant beauty.

            _Ah, she is beautiful. _Sasarai smiled proudly. _She will be hailed one of the Greatest Beauties of the Known World someday. Just like my late mother… Airea._

            After all the ceremonial hullabaloo, Selena glided to Sasarai's side.

            "I am so relieved you came," Selena tells him. "I was so nervous, I didn't know how it would go…"

            "You did everything right." Sasarai said. He took her hand and escorted her out of the stifling Throne Room, packed with noble geezers wanting to feel important.

            "Queen Selena!!" An ancient voice wheezed.

            Sasarai nearly groaned when Waffu approached them. _Can't they let two childhood sweethearts alone for once?_

"On behalf of Lord Sasarai and the whole of Harmonia, I congratulate you." He shook Selena's hand. "Good wishes." He pulled at Selena, "Please Queen Selena, we wish to give you a small token…"

            Sasarai sulked all the way, trailing after Waffu and Selena as the former lead them to the driveway.

            _Oh, the presents._ Sasarai watched as Waffu opened the carriage. "These are for you, Queen Selena. For your big day. We hope you like them." And with that, the wheezing old man left.

            "Oh thank you!! Thank you!! I almost thought you forgot!!" Selena exclaimed.

            Sasarai was surprised when she hugged him. _What for? _

            "Oh, Sasarai, these are too much…" Selena blushed as she examined the contents of the carriage.

            "Ha ha, I thought so too." Sasarai scratched his head. "I was telling Waffu the same thing."

            "Huh?"

            "He is such an old suckyface, he wants everyone to suck up to everyone else."

            "………"

            "Well it is true you know," Sasarai winked at her. "These many presents given just because can only be called bribery."

            "So you DID forget!!" Selena cried.

            "What?"

            "Why Waffu got me the presents!!"

            "Of course I didn't forget," Sasarai said irritatedly. "You just received the Crown."

            "That's not it you big idiot!!!" Selena wailed. She slapped Sasarai's cheek. "I hate you!!" With that, the girl Queen stormed back to her Palace.

            "What was that for??" Sasarai yelled after her. "Selena!!" He ran after her.

            "Stop." A hand blocked Sasarai's path. He pushed it away.

            "I'm not in the mood Joane!!"

            "Will you listen to me," she pulled him back by the sleeve of his robe. "She is far too angry to talk to you like this. You're so stupid Sasarai."

            "What??" Sasarai yelled. "I don't even know why she's angry at me!!"

            "Duh, you forgot her birthday!!!"

            "Birthday??" Sasarai's hazel eyes grew wide.

            "Yes…" Joane rolled her eyes. "It was two days ago, when her parents died. You forgot it and you just made things worse for her."

            "Oh no!" Sasarai groaned. "Oh no!"

            "Now, do you understand her?"

            "It's all your fault Joane!!"

            Joane frowned at him. "My fault??!"

            "Yes!! It's all your fault because you didn't remind me about it!!!"

            "Sasarai!" Joane wagged a finger at his face. "It is not something I have to remind you about!! You should never forget your fiancée's birthday!!!"

            Sasarai sighed, his shoulders sagging. _I am in deep trouble. _"What ever am I to do?"

            Joane smiled at him. "Don't worry, I have an idea. I know this jeweler in town…"

            "How would that help?"

            "You'll see! Come with me!"

* * *

            "Sir Clive."

            Clive turned to see a Falena Lady approaching him. "How may I be of service, Lady Lorelai?"

            "I wish to have your help… concerning a certain criminal…"

            "A criminal??" Clive raised an eyebrow. _Why would a Falena bounty hunter wish to include me in her affairs?.._

"Yes," Lorelai nodded. "His name is Killey. He is a bounty hunter commissioned by the late Queen Lianna, much like me. Yet he was one of the late King's supporters in the recent rebellion…"

            Clive's eyebrow shot higher. He nods, indicating that he was listening.

            "I wish to strike a deal with him… if he would cooperate and be a witness against the Queen's murderer, Georg Prime… then he has a chance to be free again.

            "How may I help you with this?" Clive asks.

            "He is a hard case to crack," Lorelai explains. "You are of the Howling Voice Guild. You are experienced in these matters. I need your help."

            Clive grins. "A stubborn prisoner you say… let me at him."

            _Two sets of footsteps… _Killey's eyes, now accustomed to the dim light, could already make out two figures drawing nearer.

            It was the young bounty hunter again. And a young man in a dark cloak, one he didn't recognize.

            "Well Firebird?" Lorelai said questioningly. "Have you decided?"

            "………" Killey chose not to reply.

            "I cannot understand you Firebird…" Lorelai sighed. "I am giving you a second chance. You are lucky enough that I have chosen you for this offer. Many wouldn't waste an opportunity such as this."

            Killey sniffed. "My allies would never rise to your bait. There is no one else you can negotiate with."

            Lorelai's cheeks burned. He got her that time.

            "Correct me if I am wrong," Clive began. "But as I understand, you are a bounty hunter. You are a soldier loyal to rewards."

            Killey turned to the stranger. "So what if I am?"

            "Nothing. It's just that, I hate seeing a soldier such as you wasted." Clive said.

            "What do you mean?" Killey demanded.

            _Yes… _Lorelai looked at Clive puzzledly. _What are you playing at, sniper?_

"I have met a number of bounty hunters. All of them are amongst the best soldiers I know." Clive eyed Killey, as if measuring the Firebird. "Bounty hunters usually know how to get what they want. All of them know how to take advantage of any situation."

"………"

            "We are giving you a big advantage here, Killey." Clive said. "Don't waste it." _Ah, your pride as a man is what keeps you from seizing the opportunity. You hated the matriarchy as much as the King did. But the bounty hunter in you will prevail._

            "How can I be sure you can get me freed?" Killey said. "I am one of the rebels. Will I be let off so easily?"

            "Listen to me Killey," Clive said. "This is one of the most important things ever said to you. "Georg Prime was the one who gave her the mortal wound. You had nothing to do with it."

Lorelai's eyes lit up. _Yes that's right!! _She watched Killey's face as he absorbed the thought. 

Clive continued. "According to the law, the one who gives the death blow will be sentenced. But the accomplice, if they cooperate, have a chance to be free."

_He's good. _Lorelai grinned at Clive admiringly. _He's really good. I'd give him that._  

"Do you understand now, Killey?" Lorelai said confidently, feeling more in control of the situation now.

Killey took a deep breath and averted his eyes.

_Oh, you are good Clive, really good. Now he thinks. _Lorelai crosses her arms over her chest, observing the Firebird.

"That may be so…" Killey began slowly. "But how can I be sure that after I take a stand against Georg Prime, you will hold up your end of the deal and not let me rot in here with him? How can I be sure I will not be at the losing end?"

Clive shook his head. "Killey, Killey. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. After all, if we neglect our part of the bargain and left you here, how different would it be from your refusing the deal? At least if you take the stand, you have a chance at freedom."

Lorelai's grin grew wider. _Smooth!! _She felt a bit of envy for this sniper._ You have no choice Killey, but to believe._

_It is not that I believe what you are saying… I want to believe… that I still have a chance…_"I'll do it." Killey said.

            "A wise decision," Clive said. "You will not regret it."

            "See you at the trial tomorrow, Firebird." Lorelai said.

* * *

            "From the statements of the Queen's retinue, the Lady Lorelai and the bounty hunter Killey… this court finds Georg Prime, guilty beyond reasonable doubt." The Grand Adjudicator announced. "He is sentenced to solitary, lifetime imprisonment—with no chance for an appeal—in maximum security. Furthermore, he is relieved of all duty, privilege and title of a Knight. This case is closed."

            _Hah!!! _Lorelai smirked. _Those old traitors did not prevail!!!!!!_

_            I did it._

_Yes!! _Lorelai jumped in girlish glee. _I did it!!_

"Looks like you've fulfilled your personal mission, Lady Lorelai."

      Lorelai turned to Clive. "Yes, yes!!! And it's all because of you!!!!" She impulsively threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

      Clive froze in surprise at first, his fingers twitching. _Heeeey…_

_      What are you doing you idiot???? _Lorelai eyes widened in surprise when she realized what she had been doing.

      "I-I-I-I, I'm s-sorry!!! I got carried away!!" Lorelai dashed away, a furious blush spreading from head to toe.

      _Heeey… _Clive grinned. _Not bad… brainwash a prisoner… then get kissed by a lady… Hmm, not bad at all…_

      _Ooh, Lorelai, you fool!! You just had to lose your head like that!!! _She stomps off, determined to put as much distance between herself and the sniper.

      "Lady Lorelai!!"

      "My Queen…"

      Queen Selena stepped towards "Lady Lorelai," her blue eyes full of tears. _At first, I refused to attend this trial… believing that the High Council will be dragging the process of giving my suffering justice. But Lady Lorelai was right!! She had given me justice!!!!_

      "Lady Lorelai!!!!!!!" Selena ran towards Lorelai, throwing her arms around the young woman. "Thank you, thank you…"

      "You are quite welcome, Queen Selena." Lorelai said, embracing the emotional girl. "It was for all of us."

      "Selena…"

      Lorelai and Selena look up.

      "Sasarai…" Selena wiped away her tears.

      "I…"

      "I will be going," Lorelai said. "There are things I must take care of…" _Have fun, children…_

      "I'm glad the trial went as you wanted it to." Sasarai said.

      "Yes…"

      "…I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday, Selena." Sasarai got down on one knee. "Please forgive me."

      Selena's blue eyes widened as this gesture. "Sasarai… that on your hand…"

      Sasarai looked up at her. _"Airea's_ _Eye."_

      Selena gasped. "That—that's a family heirloom… A one-of-a-kind sapphire from Crystal Valley… offered to your mother… it is…"

      "It is yours." Sasarai declared. _This better work, Joane._

      At his best friend's suggestion, Sasarai had the cat's eye shaped jewel worked into a brooch. Inlaid in gold and surrounded by the tiniest diamonds, glittering like dewdrops.

      "Is this a bribe, Sasarai?"

      "No… a peace offering, my Queen." He stood up and offered her the brooch. "Please wear it, Selena."

      "Oh, Sasarai…" she hugged him. "You are so sweet."

      And all was well between them once more.

            "Now… there is something we must do." Sasarai holds one of Selena's wrists and gently pulls her with him.

            "Sasarai, what are you planning?"

            "Something needs to be resolved Selena." He tells her. "It is for you."

            "Sasarai!!" Selena cried. "What are we doing in the dungeons?"

            "Don't you want to talk to him?" Sasarai asks. "Don't you want to ask Georg Prime why he betrayed your mother, why he let your parents fight each other??"

            "NO!!" Selena breaks away from his grasp. "What are you talking about Sasarai??"

            "Selena…" Sasarai says. "How can you stand not knowing why?"

            Selena sobbed. "He killed my mother!!! He killed her!!!! I never want to see that man again!!!"

            "I know you hate him…" Sasarai strokes her hair. "But… you have to know why he did it…" _I have to know… this man Georg Prime…_

            Selena gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay Sasarai… I will talk to him."

            "Good." _So will I…_

Tightly holding each other's hands, Selena and Sasarai ventured into the dungeons. Deeper, deeper they went… Until they reached the last cell.

            "Georg Prime?" Sasarai called.

            Someone grunted. "What do you want children?" Georg Prime shuffles towards the faint candlelight. "Princess…"

            "I am Queen now," Selena tells him in a haughty manner.

            "…What does the Queen wish to discuss with me?"

            "I want to know…" Selena fixed him a cold stare. 

            _So unlike her… _Sasarai squeezes Selena's hand.

            "I want to know why you killed my mother."

            "Because," Georg Prime began, his tone confident. "Your father commissioned me to do so."

            "…You are my mother's Knight. Why did you do that and betray her??"

            "I believed in your father," Georg said. "And I promised to help him. He wanted to seize the Throne form your mother… he had his reasons… and I support them."

            "W-why…" Selena bites back her tears, unsure if she can go through with asking the question. "Why did father… want to go against mother??"

            "Falena's has a stagnant government, Queen Selena. Since time immemorial, the Queendom has existed. The same people held the power, same families always in control. There never had been any changes. The Queens keep it so, in order to keep their power secure. One day, the powerful clans will rise against the Queen and would want to seize power. Your father knows that. He doesn't want that to happen."

            "But isn't that what he caused to happen??" Selena cried, her tears falling. "Didn't he gather everyone who wanted to go against mother and lead them to rebel??"

            "Ah, but that's it." Georg said. "He led them. He gave them direction; he gave us direction. If we had succeeded, Falena wouldn't go up in flames and chaos—we had a King. Otherwise, it would have been the end of this country. Your father may have let the rebellion occur, but he let it occur in his own terms."

            "I don't understand you!!!" Selena yelled. "You let father rebel against my mother!!!! Instead of helping my mother subdue those traitors, you let him take advantage of the opportunity to seize power!!!!!!!"

            "Why are you blaming me then for your father's wrongs, Queen Selena?"

            "What??"

            "It's not just the subservient clans," Georg Prime said. "Your father wanted to challenge the authority of the Queen. As said, the government was stagnant. He wanted to see if he can change it and make himself King—a King just like other nations had. Your father didn't want to be subject to someone else's rule, especially not a woman's. Your father wanted power."

            "How dare you speak of my father in such a manner???" Selena demanded. "And make him seem evil and corrupt??"

            "King Carlos was a great man. He had wits and ambition… only he chose to use these against your mother. That does not make him any less of a man."

            "My father…"

            "I believed in him."

            "My father…"

            "That was the kind of man Carlos Marit was… that you have to accept Queen Selena. Do not blame other people for what he did."

            Selena broke down, sobbing in a corner. Sasarai held her in his arms, absorbing the shaking that racked her frame.

            "I am sorry, but that is the truth." Georg Prime said.

            "You are not in the position to apologize for that." Sasarai rose from hugging Selena. He draws toward Georg Prime.

            "I sense you are not an ordinary child."

            "That is right. I am not." Sasarai said. "I am to do great things… even now, Destiny has Fated that…"

            "… What is it you are thinking about?"

            "You are not Destined to die in this cell." Sasarai said. "There is more that you should do." He ran one finger across the heavy lock of Georg's cell. The door swung open.

            "You have to leave now," Sasarai said. "Or you'll never be able to escape."

            "I am not asking for your help."

            "I am not helping you." Sasarai said. "Right now I am merely Destiny's tool, a tool to let you fulfill your Destiny." Sasarai jerks his thumb at Selena's slumped figure. "My fiancée has passed out now. But if she wakes up and sees this, you're going to get both of us in deep trouble."

* * *

            _Oh, my head… _Selena strokes her head with her hand. That ordeal with Georg Prime has caused it to ache…

            _Georg Prime!! _Selena's eyes flew open. "Where is he???" Selena sat up.

            "He is gone now."

            "Sasarai…" She looked around. She was on her bed, in her room. Sasarai was sitting by a window, his head turned modestly to the midnight sky.

            "You fell asleep, so I had the maids bring you to bed."

            "And the murderer??"

            "He escaped the past night…"

            "What?? How??" Selena scrambled out of bed and without even reaching for a robe, headed for the door.

            "Selena!!" Sasarai catches her in his arms. "He is gone now, there is nothing more you can do."

            "You helped him!!!" Selena accused, tears in her eyes. "I know you helped him!!!!"

            "Selena…"

            And she cried once more. Sasarai winced at her tears. He hated seeing her cry, seeing her so anguished. But someday, she'll understand.

            "Oh, Selena…….."

* * *

            "That man!!!!!!" Lorelai stomped through the Dungeon halls, furious. _All that work—for nothing!!_

"Georg Prime, I will hunt you down, I swear."

            "Lady Lorelai."

            _Great timing… I tried so hard not to even let him glimpse so much as my shadow again!! This is just not my day!!! _"What is it, Sir Clive?" Lorelai snapped, her cheeks starting to burn. 

_Geez, what's with her?_ "Don't get so worked up. The soldiers have already launched a search for him."

            _Oh, how irritatingly composed he is, like nothing ever happened._ "And how many of them," Lorelai growled, "Are truly searching for him to capture him, as opposed to those helping him???"

            Clive shrugged. "We can only hope for the best, my Lady."

 "You are annoying me you know." Lorelai told him bluntly.

"………" _What did I ever do??_

            Realizing how absurd she must appear now, Lorelai stormed away from Clive, trying to save herself from more shame. _Ladies… _Clive huffed.

            _Hmp, men!_

            "Lorelai." Killey called through the prison bars.

            "What??"

            "Don't forget, your end of the deal."

            "The deal is off!!!" Lorelai yelled.

            "WHAT?? After I did my part??!!"

            "I said I'd set you free only if Georg Prime is imprisoned for a lifetime. He is gone now, so I will not free you."

            "You little—"

            "Shut up!!!!!!!!!" Lorelai shouted as she left, sulking.

            The Firebird glared at her. _Oh, I'll get back at you, you shrewd little monster if that's the last thing I do!!!!_

**Author's Note: **Ooh, finally!!!!! o_0;;;;;;;;; My wrist is aching!!!!! I'm no good at typing!!! Anyway, hope you liked it. As I said, the timeline is distorted. And yes, I know—when Killey told Lorelai about being stuck in a dungeon in S2, it was probably a Sindarin dungeon, not a dungeon dungeon. But I couldn't resist turning Lorelai into an important Falena personage… And do read my multi-chapter fic, "A Little Piece of Heaven" when I get to upload it o_0;;; Selena isn't a crybaby there anymore!!!! C'mon, give her a break; she's nine years old and orphaned!!!! Yes, she and Sasarai sometimes seem way too old for their ages—when I first wrote this, they were older, but now I had to revise it… Besides, having such huge responsibilities and experiencing such events makes one mature faster, ne? ^^;;;

**Review please!!!! ^^**


End file.
